


The Drummer Boy

by RazormusPrime



Series: Long Live the King AU [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazormusPrime/pseuds/RazormusPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every heir to the throne of the Dark Forest has a single requirement needed to take the throne. The heir must have an ability known as the Drumming Song, an ancient, magical art that works as a hive mind ability between a goblin King or Queen and their subjects. The ability is more common in high goblin species and manifests usually when a goblin reaches puberty. So, what happens when stressful circumstances causes Bog's drumming song manifests early?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drummer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Strange Magic Secret Santa gift for @Saesama on tumblr surprise! I hope you like your gift it was certainly very fun to write! I literally wrote it all in one sitting because it was too fun XD and by fun I also mean painful :D I hope you love this angsty, bittersweet world building drabble I have set in the same timeline has my fic "Long Live the King", LLTK hasn't reached this level of angst, yet, right now it's just really fluffy but it won't stay like that for long if you're curious about the story :D
> 
> The drabble is set to the songs: 
> 
> -"The Drumming Song" by Florence + The Machine 
> 
> -"Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift (Sam Tsui & Kurt Schneider Cover)

"Bog, you and Faob better behave yourselves with the children of Royal Family while I'm attending to the fairy diplomats." Rowan said as he looked down at the two goblin children, both barely over the age of twelve.

Rowan had been asked by his uncle and King of the Dark Forest to take Bog and his best friend, Faob along with him. It wasn't that he minded, he just hoped the two wouldn't get into trouble during their visit. Bog had become friends with the princess during the last migration and had rarely gotten the chance to see the tiny little fairy so full of energy.

"They have names you know, Rowan." Bog rolled his eyes. "And it's not like this is the first time we're seeing them."

"Yes but it is the first time without your father or mother nearby to make sure you don't cause trouble." Rowan replied, looking down at Bog, not amused that he was designated the role of babysitter that day.

"You insult me." Bog hissed softly.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Faob replied.

"Thank you, Faob." The two horned goblin replied with a smile.

"Hey!" Bog protested and Rowan couldn't help but laugh a little at the two as they started to bicker.

Despite Bog's tendency to occasionally pick fights, Rowan has noticed Bog's attitude has improved since becoming friends with the young heir of the Light Fields, Marianne, but some things never changed it seemed.

"Something's going on ahead." Faob spoke up, as the sound of angry voices caught his attention.

Rowan looked up to see that a large crowd of goblins were gathered and they seemed rather on edge. He noticed a large number of them were Sidhe. The same species of wingless goblin as Faob but they also shared a resemblance with Bog. Rowan made a displeased face in regards to these Sidhe. He took note at how they held themselves and the types of weapons that they carried.

Berserkers. They claimed to be goblins, mostly high goblins, who followed the old traditions of the Dark Forest. Traditions back from Argo, The Berserker King's time. There was a lot of mistrust towards their group ever since their last leader's attempt at Dirk's life only a few years prior. Dirk dealt with those involved briskly but could not touch those who they had no proof against. There have been attempts to ease aggression between the groups. Tensions kept rising but today something felt different.

"Bog, I need you and Faob to get out of here now." Rowan said calmly, trying not to alarm the young heir and his friend.

"Rowan, I don't like this...You should come with us..." Bog replied, looking up at the aggressive goblins and then to his cousin.

"Bog, I mean it, go now!" Rowan hissed, glancing quickly back at Bog.

A commotion in the crowd started up and suddenly the sound of blades clashing echoed in the air. Before they knew it, Rowan grabbed Bog and Faob and started to run in the opposite direction of the battle.

While he ran, a Berserker noticed them try to escape and closed in quickly before striking him. Rowan cried out in pain as he stumbled and fell to the ground, losing grip of the two young goblins.

"Rowan!" Bog cried out, trying to stand before screaming in pain as he felt a mace connect to his back, tearing through his wings and he collapsed to the ground.

The Berserker who struck him raised his weapon to strike again before Rowan crashed into him, knocking the attacker off his feet before reinforcements and more Berserkers overwhelmed the area.

"BOG!" Faob cried out from somewhere in the crowd but he was drowned out by the sound of the fighting.

Bog ears were ringing and was too disoriented to figure out where Faob's voice was coming from before Rowan picked him up and they were running again.

"F-Faob!" Bog called out, hitting Rowan's shoulders to get him to stop. "W-We need to go back for Faob!"

The ringing in his ears grew louder until he started to heard a drumming sound starting to echo in his head. "Stop! Go back!"

Rowan gasped out as he nearly tripped over his own feet before he stopped. His limbs going tense before crying out as he was struck from behind by another Berserker.

Curling up into a tight ball, Bog covered his ears, trying to block out the screams from the Berserkers and his father's supporters.

The drumming sound grew louder and louder in his ears and it eerily sounded like a song.

"STOP!" Bog screamed at the stop of his lungs as the drumming overwhelmed him.

The sound of metal clattering to the ground surprised him and the screaming at stopped. Bog uncovered his ears, the drumming sound still echoed in his head but no longer overwhelmed him and he looked to the crowd of goblins around him.

Each goblin stood facing him, their bodies tense and rigid as if they were frozen in place and their weapons lay scattered at their feet. Rowan was lying on the ground nearby, clutching his wound but stared at Bog with the same amount of shock.

"Your drummer abilities have manifested..."

Bog looked at his cousin and then back to the crowd, his breathing growing heavy and he was getting scared. He felt the hatred radiating from the Berserkers and the confusion on others goblins frozen in place by his doing. It was the hatred that unnerved him the most, the stares he got, glaring at him accusingly as if they were questioning: how dare some child stop their battle?

A gust of wind sent a shudder through Bog and he became aware of the blood soaking his back and the pain from his wings being torn. Though, pain became numbed his mind racing too fast for him to focus on it.  
Faob.

Where was he? He was the only reason he hasn't passed out yet. They were separated in the confusion.

"F-Faob" Bog called out, tentatively at first as he tried to find his voice before he cried out louder for his friend.

"I'm here Bog, it's okay, I'm here." Faob said, emerging from the crowd. He looked a little beaten up from being thrashed around by the crowd but not as badly as Bog or Rowan's injuries. Faob immediately closed the gap between him and Bog and embraced his friend. Mindful of his injured wings when he caught the scent of blood in the air.

"It's okay, I'm here..." Faob said again, much softer, smelling the salt in Bog's tears.

Bog embraced his friend tightly, relief washing over him once it was clear he was okay. The drumming in his ears died down until everything was quiet but that silence only lasted a moment.

Released from his control, one of the Berserker rioters picked up his weapon and went straight for Bog and Faob. It all happened so fast, Bog saw him coming at them, blade in hand for only a moment before he pushed Faob out of the way and raised a hand to stop the lunatic.

The Berserker tensed immediately, his limbs frozen in place as the drumming sound grew louder in Bog's ears once again. Soon enough everyone on the battle field were immobilized again as Bog's breathing grew heavy and forced. Bog stared at the goblin with wild eyes. The blade, he wanted the Berserker to throw it away. Far from where he could use it so he wouldn't try to hurt anyone else.

However, the young prince was not trained in this art and fear fueled his abilities, causing the aggressive goblin to twist his arm back at an odd angle before a sicking snap of bone echoed in the air.

...

Bog knew he must have blacked out after that because the next thing he knew he was waking up in a nest of leaves. The familiar texture at his fingertips told him he was in his room and everything was quiet again except for the distinct sound of his mother humming beside him. Bog didn't move at first, he didn't want to let his mother know he was awake, not yet.

Everything ached and he was scared to touch his wings. Tentatively, he reached back and stroked a hand against it, perking when he felt bandages wrapped around them. He felt a bit relief. If the damage had been too severe they could have cut it off but it was still there.

Griselda's humming stopped momentarily when she saw her son move as she took his hand gently and began to stroke his knuckles. Bog said nothing as he wrapped his hand around his mother's while she continued to hum. They stayed like that for a good while and Bog was just about to drift back to sleep when he heard the door open.  
Looking up, Bog could see the silhouette of his father before the light from the window caught his autumn palatte and he moved to sit down beside his mother.

"Hello, my wee rascal." Dirk said softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Seen better days..." Bog muttered quietly, earning small smiles from his parents.

"Is Faob okay?" Bog asked after a moment.

"Yes, he's fine. He's with his mother right now. Stubborn boy came to see you earlier when you were asleep. He'll be back in the morning though." Griselda replied, squeezing Bog's hand reassuringly.

"And Rowan?"

"He's fine too, mushroom. A little beaten up but still breathing." Griselda added.

Bog nodded before an uncomfortable silence fell between the three of them. Dirk and Griselda shared a brief look, they knew what was coming.

"What...what did I do?" Bog uttered, barely above a whisper. He already knew the answer but he still couldn't believe what he had done. "I...hurt someone. I know they were trying to hurt me and Faob but...his arm...I..." Bog remembered the sound of the goblin's arm snapping and he felt sick as tears began to form in his eyes. He hurt someone with a sacred ability meant to unify and carry out a King's command.

"It wasn't your fault, Bog." Dirk said quietly, stroking his son's crest gently. Bog had no way to prepare for this. He had little training in his ability since it should have taken a few more years for it to manifest. "We can discuss this in the morning. You need your rest."

"No, we need to talk about this now!" Bog argued, sitting up quickly, but immediately regretting it when he began to feel lightheaded.

"Young man, you need to lay back down this instant!" Griselda replied, reaching to Bog to coax him back down onto the bed.

"No!" Bog yelled, his anger and frustration getting the better of him and Griselda froze, her hand inches from Bog.

Bog's eyes widen in shock as he covered his mouth in shock, seeing his mother's body was tense just has he had made those rioters earlier. Regret immediately washed over him as he released his mother from his control. He quickly tried to apologize but his words failed him as tears streamed down his face.

Without missing a beat, Griselda pulled Bog into her arms, mindful of his wings. She allowed her child to cry on her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said over and over, hiccupping as his mother held him and his father stroked his head gently. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"You didn't hurt me, sweetheart so don't fret too much over it. Besides, no matter what I know you wouldn't hurt me. You hurt that other goblin because you were scared." Griselda replied, leaning her head against Bog's so he could look at her, "Are you afraid of me, mushroom?"

"N-No...Well except when I don't clean my room..." Bog said softly, looking away.

Griselda followed his gaze to the mess around the room and she gave him a look, "Hmph, I'll let it slide this time, mushroom."

That earned a little laugh from Bog, and Griselda couldn't help but smile before looking up at her husband. "Now then, it's up to your father to help you control your new abilities now."

"But...I don't want to use this. It feels wrong. Making people do something they don't want to." Bog replied, avoiding to look at his father in case he disappointed him.

"I know Bog, in truth, I feel the same." Dirk replied, brushing away his son's tears. "I'm going to tell you something. You don't have to use these abilities to control others against their will but it's important for you to keep that part under control. What's also important is to hone your abilities, not to control but to use to unify the minds of those under your command."

"Isn't that the same thing as mind controlling them?" Bog asked softly.

"No, let me explain." Dirk said, taking his son's hand gently. "This ability is known as The Drumming Song, which is different than what you did earlier. This song unifies your mind with others so you can give out commands without so much as uttering a word. Your followers still have control of their minds and have the option to deny your orders but a network will be created between your minds."

Bog nodded slowly, he thinks he understands, this way it make the drumming sound less scary but only a little. "But this song can still hurt people..."  

"Yes, there are people who have abused this power in the past to cause others harm..." Dirk replied, his voice becoming quiet.

"You mean like--?"

"Yes...Like her..."

Bog remembered the incident well, it was an attempt on his and his father's life that happened when he was younger. It still haunted him in his nightmares. A group of Berserkers had taken control of their guards with the Drumming Song while they were alone in the Boneyard arena. He couldn't remember exactly what happened, several parts were a blur to him but he heard that his father overcame the Berserkers with his song. Then, he was able to get them back to the palace and to safety. It was still a touchy subject for both of them so Bog did not press it.

"Bog, this ability doesn't need to change you." Dirk reassured him. "You will learn how to control it in time. Treat it as an extension to yourself, where your reach is lengthened to your followers."

"Yes father..." Bog replied, leaning his head against Dirk's.

"However, you must also remember to treat those under your command fairly but firmly and they will follow as a large team working as one mind, like how bees work together with a hive mind." Dirk added and Bog tilted his head curiously.

"Does this make you a queen bee then? Bees don't have kings." Bog asked and Griselda snorted.

"Your father is too mellow. You need to be sassy to be a queen bee, mushroom." Griselda chuckled while Dirk gave her a look before the three of them broke into a laughing fit.    
Once he calmed down Dirk smiled, stroking Bog's head. "Just remember, you shouldn't fear your abilities. Respect them but do not fear them. Once you learn to control it and create a network with our people, millions of voices and souls will have the ability to become unified through you and with that power something beautiful can be created, but there is a catch."

"And what's that?" Bog asked.

"Only if everyone is willing and can cooperate as one can a stable network be created." Dirk added, smiling at Bog lightly. "It's important to respect our people and the vice versa. You need to be respected, though, there are still those who still have hatred and anger. You'll need to know how to deal with this as well so it does not consume you."

"One step at a time, love." Griselda added, patting her husband’s arm gently and Dirk chuckled.

"Of course, what am I saying? You're still young. We have years to train you before it is your time to take the throne."

"Yay..." Bog said somewhat half-heartedly but he couldn't help but smile before curling up in his parents’ arms.

"Alright, time for bed, mushroom. You deserve it." Griselda sighed, kissing the top of his head before laying her son back down on the bed.

Bog curled back up in his pile of leaf blankets and closed his eyes as his mother began to hum softly before his father joined her in lulling him to sleep. With his mind at ease he was asleep in what seemed like moments.

Once the two were sure their son was fast asleep, they both got up to let him rest in peace. After the day he's had he needed the sleep.  
...

For the most part, Bog slept dreamless until he started to hear the faint sound of drums in his ears. It sounded different from the drumming song he and his father made. This one was fiercer and for some odd reason it felt like it was keeping him from falling back asleep but also from waking up.

Then a voice caught his ear, a woman was singing and he immediately knew it wasn't his mother. This voice was clear and cool like ice water:

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That throws me to the ground_

_I swear that you should hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

The woman continued to hum the chilling song and Bog felts her hands stroke his head with what would have been a comforting gesture but the touch was hard and he felt her claws trail along his softer flesh. Fear started to creep into his mind but couldn't shake the drowsiness and began to wonder if this was some sort of nightmare as the woman began to sing again:

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_

_Till there's nothing left inside my soul_

_As empty as that beating drum_

_But the sound has just begun_

Bog heard the woman laugh lightly, but it wasn't warm like his mothers. Again, fear creeped through him and he felt a pit in his stomach. He wanted this woman to leave and he started to feel his drummer's song try to fight back hers. This surprised the woman a little and she laughed again before leaning down to sing the rest of the song:

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

_And gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

Her laughter rang in the room again and Bog could feel her breath on his ear and a smirk curled on her lips. "What a precious little drummer boy."  
The moment the last word left her tongue Bog slipped back into a restless sleep.

Moments later, the door to Bog's room opened briskly as Dirk stepped in, scanning the room frantically. His eyes first locked on Bog. The young prince was sleeping restlessly but seemed unharmed. A draught caught Dirk's attention and he looked up, seeing the window open and the curtain flowing quietly in the wind.

In the corner of his eyes Dirk saw a flash of movement outside and moved to the window quickly. On first inspection nothing was there, still it didn't help put his mind at ease. After taking one last look, Dirk sighed and quietly closed the window shut before reaching up to take off his glasses.

Rubbing a hand tiredly over his eyes, he rested his head against wall for a moment to try to catch his breath. He stood up straight again before looking down at his glasses to put them back on and was a little surprised to see his hands were shaking. Pressing the glasses up to their usual spot on his face, Dirk looked over to his sleeping son but his vision was still blurred.

Moving quietly to his son's side, Dirk sat beside him, mindful of his damaged wings, he gently pulled up a few of the leaf blankets to cover Bog. The wind had unsettled a few of the leaves Bog would normally sleep under in a pile.

"You are not going to take him from me, Shaylynn." Dirk whispered softly as the tears clouding his vison began to fall. He watched his young child, stroking his cheek gently to help calm his sleep.  "I swear to the spirits you're going to have to go through me first before you even think about touching my son..."  
Dirk let out a shaky breath, but his tension slowly slipped away with his new resolve. Bog still looked tense in his sleep so the Dragon King began to sing a gentle lullaby to calm the storm in his son's mind:

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

Dirk couldn't help but laugh quietly at the irony of the lullaby. It was a song his mother often sang to him back during the civil war. It always brought comfort to him and it helped settle Bog when he was an infant during long nights.

Now the song just reminded him of the uncertainty they were sure to face. Glancing back to the closed window, Dirk closed his eyes. His father's war was not over yet. Even though it has been decades since the civil war ended, there were still loose ends that needed to be dealt with as well as new threats that were starting to surface.

The riot earlier that day was just a taste of what he would be up against. Dirk could already sense there was a target painted to his back. It was only a matter of when and how his enemies would strike.

Before he feared being taken from his family by the hand of an assassin but now Dirk also feared that his family could just as easily be taken from him. Today was proof of that. If Bog's drummer abilities had not manifested when they did he could have very well be looking over a coffin that night and not his living and breathing son.

"Dad...?" Bog quietly called to his father, fighting back the sleep in his eyes.

"Yes, my wee rascal?" Dirk hummed softly, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"I just had a very odd dream..." Bog yawned, rubbing his eye and perking a bit with he saw a shine on his father's cheek. "I heard this strange lady singing...she kind of freaked me out but then I heard you singing that old lullaby grandma sings and I wasn't scared anymore..."

"It's alright Bog, I'm right here. No need to fear, my dear." He stroked Bog's head and Bog closed his eyes as he purred softly.

His father's touch was a lot gentler than the odd lady in his dream. So he welcomed it before looking up and noticing the gleam on his father's face was on both his cheeks.  

"Are you crying, dad..?"

"Hmm? Oh don't mind an old man like me. This song always gets me teary." Dirk replied, it wasn't a complete lie. This song brought him comfort in dark times.  
Bog gave him a look but decided not to press it. Instead he sat up and gave his father a hug. Dirk was quiet for a moment before gently hugging back, careful with Bog's wings before laying down beside him.

"Dad...I know I'm too old for this but...can you sing that lullaby for me?"

"Anything for you, my dear." Dirk kissed the top of his head. Bog would normally protest but he simply adjusted on the bed to get comfortable under the blankets.  

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._


End file.
